


Show Me

by tanathil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/pseuds/tanathil
Summary: Will never thought he would enjoy being treated like this, being lavished with gifts and made to look pleasing to the eye, letting Hannibal control parts of his life this way.Now, Will waits for these kinds of gestures from him with a thrilling anticipation.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Kinktober fill, day 22: Lingerie

Will exits the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, steam trailing out behind him, wet curls sleek against his head. He notices the clothes, carefully laid out on top of the bed and blushes with pleasure.

They are new, undoubtedly made out of expensive, high quality fabrics, but nothing too extravagant in looks, nothing like Hannibal himself would wear; a pair of simple black slacks, a deep blue button down, matching socks, a dark grey blazer. Will knows even before trying them on that they will sit perfectly, their fit made immaculate by their tailor.

It’s a heady feeling, Hannibal choosing his clothes for him, deciding for Will what to wear. Hannibal enjoys spending money on him, buying him beautiful things, dressing Will up in pieces of fabric that compliment every aspect of his body. It makes Will feel beautiful and taken care of, something he’s never felt himself be before Hannibal.

Will never thought he would enjoy being treated like this, being lavished with gifts and made to look pleasing to the eye, letting Hannibal control parts of his life in a way that everyone could see, even if they didn't realize what it was that they were witnessing. Will had initially protested it all, feeling shame for being pampered like this, for _liking_ it, but the shame had eventually faded, his protests dying down, and now Will waits for these kinds of gestures from Hannibal with a thrilling anticipation.

Slacks, a shirt, socks, and a blazer. For a moment Will feels unmoored as he realizes there’s no underwear laid out for him. It’s not like Hannibal to forget. Does he want Will to go commando, in front of his pupils and his peers? Or does he expect Will to pick out a pair, to choose for himself? Will doesn’t know what to do, and the old familiar shame raises its head; Hannibal had already left for his practice while Will was showering, his first appointment starting earlier than Will’s classes for the day, and Will can’t bring himself to pick up the phone to call him, to straight out _ask_ Hannibal what he wants Will to do, what he wants him to _wear_.

Before Will can fret over this unpleasant sensation of uncertainty too much, his eye catches the small white box placed on the nightstand. There’s a note on top of it, written in Hannibal’s familiar cursive. _More gifts_ , Will thinks, secretly pleased, and the blush in his cheeks deepens in colour.

He picks up the piece of paper, reads the words: _**Something beautiful for my beautiful boy.**_ Warmth travels all the way through Will’s body, the slight thrum of arousal settling pleasantly in his belly. Holding his breath he lifts up the lid of the box, removes the satin wrapping paper covering its content, and then just stands there for a long moment, looking. 

_Oh_.

He takes the delicate piece of fabric in his hands almost reverently, the feel of the lace foreign to the touch. The panties are a vibrant red in colour and despite their feminine appearance clearly designed to be worn by a man. Bought by Hannibal with the intention that they’d be worn by _Will_.

The towel falls to the floor. Carefully he puts the panties on, conscious of the fabric’s thinness, afraid of tearing it, slowly pulling them up his calves, his muscular thighs.

The material settles snugly around his hips, the red lace cradling his ass, the feel of it against his cock exciting in its exocitness. Will looks down, looks at the delicate red panties resting in sharp contrast against his pale skin. He caresses the material with the tips of his fingers, watches the way his cock twitches in its confines. _No_. Not now, not when he has to leave for work.

Hastily he puts on the rest of the clothes Hannibal had chosen for him and prays to a higher power he can get through his classes without an impromptu boner tenting his trousers.

# ~~~

When lunchtime rolls around Will’s phone peeps with an incoming text. He looks at the bright screen, at Hannibal’s name standing in sharp black letters across it. 

_**Show me.** _

The message is but two innocent, simple little words, but they make Will’s heart beat faster, make warmness rise to his cheeks anew.

He forgoes going to the cafeteria, instead directing his rushed steps towards the men’s bathroom on the second floor. _The walls are nearly the same colour as the panties._ The fleeting thought passes through his mind as he enters the spacious room, a hysterical little laugh almost making its way out of his throat but he bites the inside of his cheek, manages to keep it in.

He goes through each of the cubicles, making sure they’re unoccupied. Once Will’s certain he’s alone he enters the farthest one from the entrance, locks the door.

With only slightly unsteady fingers Will opens his trousers, revealing the dainty piece of clothing hiding underneath. He pulls the waistband just low enough for a hint of red to show above it and, with a bated breath, takes a picture. He hits ‘send’ before he can overthink this, before the shame of baring himself in his workplace dressed in this utterly feminine lingerie overpowers him enough to make doubt creep into his mind.

Will leans his shoulder blades heavily against the cubicle’s wall. He grips the phone tightly, looks at the screen, waits, waits.

A handful of excruciatingly long seconds later there's a message:

_**They look stunning on you. I can’t wait to get you home and fuck you in them.** _

Arousal pulses through Will’s veins. He brings his other hand down to fondle his cock through the panties. Without thinking, he writes back:

_**What if they get ruined?**_

Will has decided he likes his gift. He doesn’t want to have to throw the panties away.

The answer comes fast:

_**Don’t fret, dear. I will buy you new ones. In any colours you want.** _

Will startles at the sound of the bathroom door opening, nearly dropping the phone, with fumbling hands only barely managing to stop it from clattering to the floor. With his heart hammering fast in his chest and face warm with embarrassment he quickly buttons himself back up, effectively hiding the red lace from view.

He exits the cubicle, does his best to ignore the man at the urinal as he half-heartedly washes his hands before leaving the bathroom on shaking legs.

 _In any colours you want._ Will pauses in the hallway, scrunches his eyes shut, takes a deep, steadying breath. He still has three more classes. He can do this.

Will finally goes to the cafeteria, not because he really feels like eating, but more because he knows it displeases Hannibal when he skips meals.

He is painfully conscious of the lace pressing against his skin as he approaches an empty table. He places the tray down, takes a seat, makes a conscious effort to stop himself from rocking his hips to feel the fabric of the panties sliding against his cock.

Before he starts eating, Will takes his phone out.

_**Green. I like moss green.** _

He puts the phone into the pocket of his blazer and eats his lunch, trying not to think about the end of his workday, of getting home, of witnessing Hannibal’s reaction when he finally sees Will wearing his gift.

Just when he’s almost finished with his food and ready to leave the cafeteria to start preparing for the afternoon lessons, his phone peeps again.

_**Atta boy.** _

It takes half-way through Will’s next class for his blush to go down.

**Author's Note:**

> YES, [ CONSENTING TO DREAM by emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295044/chapters/2686558%20rel=) is one of my all time favourite Hannibal fics. I've a habit of reading it at least once a year ^-^
> 
> I also post tons of shorter pieces on Twitter in the form of fic threads. Come say hi! :) [@DEFONI IS WRITING SMUT ON TWTR](https://twitter.com/Defoni)
> 
> And the Kinktober fills not posted on Ao3 can be found here: [@DEFONI IS WRITING FILTH FOR KINKTOBER](https://twitter.com/Defoni/status/1311613992964628480)


End file.
